womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Tomorrowland (festival)
Tomorrowland is one of the biggest electronic music festivals held in the world, taking place in Boom, Belgium. It used to be organized as a joint venture by the original founders together with ID&T.1 The festival takes place in the town of Boom, 16 kilometers south of Antwerp, 32 kilometers north of Brussels, and has been organized since 2005. Tomorrowland has since become one of the most notable global music festivals.2 Contents 1 History 1.1 Editions 2 TomorrowWorld 3 Tomorrowland Brasil 4 Awards and nominations 5 See also 6 References 7 External links History The first edition of the festival took place on August 14, 2005. ID&T Belgium organized the festival. Performers included Push (M.I.K.E.), Armin van Buuren, Cor Fijneman, Yves Deruyter, Technoboy, Eddie Halliwell, Jon O'Bir, Yoji Biomehanika and Coone.3 The second festival, on July 30, 2006, hosted Armin van Buuren, Axwell, Marco Bailey, Fred Baker, David Guetta, Ruthless and DJ Zany. The DJ and producer Paul Oakenfold was also announced on the poster, but canceled at the last moment, as he was on tour with Madonna at the time. Emjay, the producer of 'Stimulate', the anthem of 2006, performed on the main stage with The Atari Babies. The third year, the festival lasted two days for the first time in its history, taking place on July 28 and 29, 2007. In 2008, the festival took place on July 26 and 27. For the first time, more than 100 DJs participated. The number of visitors exceeded 50,000 for the first time. For the fifth event, ID&T led to even more venues, one ski, and much more. Sunwho? has included an "I Love the 90's" stage, where musicians such as Push, Natural Born Deejays and SASH from the dance scene were present. La Rocca performed live at the event for the first time. The special act on the main stage was Moby. Tomorrowland 2009 took place on July 25 and 26 and attracted 90,000 people. Tomorrowland 2010 Tomorrowland sold out days before the event, with a record attendance of 120,000 visitors over two days, in 2010 Dada Life, Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike and Tara McDonald wrote the official anthem "Tomorrow/Give Into The Night" performing the song twice on the main stage after Swedish House Mafia. The track was made by Like Mike, Dada Life and Dimitri Vegas and the vocal melody and lyrics were written and recorded by Tara McDonald. The song reached number 5 in the Belgian commercial charts and is the biggest selling anthem for Tomorrowlands to date. 2011 marked the festival's expansion to three days. Only a few days after the official pre-sale of tickets kicked off, Tomorrowland was completely sold out and had over 180,000 visitors. David Guetta, Nervo, Swedish House Mafia, Avicii, Tiësto, Hardwell, Carl Cox, Paul van Dyk, Tensnake, Laidback Luke, Brodinski, De Jeugd van Tegenwoordig, and dozens of others performed. It was voted the best festival of its kind in the world at the International Dance Music Awards in 2012.4 Tomorrowland 2012 took place between from July 27–29, 2012, at the De Schorre, a provincial recreation area in Boom, Belgium. The line-up consisted of 400 DJs, such as Armin van Buuren, Ferry Corsten, Skrillex, Avicii, Marco Bailey, Skazi, David Guetta, Nervo, Hardwell, Swedish House Mafia, Afrojack, Steve Aoki, Carl Cox, The Bloody Beetroots, Paul van Dyk, Martin Solveig, Chuckie, Fatboy Slim, Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike and Pendulum playing on fifteen stages each day. 185,000 people from over 75 countries around the world were in attendance, with 35,000 of them staying in Dreamville. Because of the enormous success of Tomorrowland and the fact that it is a Belgian festival, ID&T decided to give Belgians an exclusive chance with a pre-sale (80,000 of the 180,000 tickets) on March 24. In less than one day, all of the tickets sold out and at some moments there were 2,000,000 people on the online waiting list. The worldwide sale started April 7. Within 43 minutes, the other 100,000 tickets sold out. In addition to regular tickets, Tomorrowland partnered with Brussels Airlines to provide exclusive travel packages from over 15 cities around the world. Other highlights of the festival were the Cloud Rider, the highest mobile Ferris wheel in Europe,5 and the fact that 25 airlines were organised to bring spectators to the festival from all over the world.6 Tomorrowland 2013 took place on July 26–28 and reached 180,000 attendees at De Schorre in Boom, Belgium. Full madness passes sold out in 35 minutes, and the remainder of tickets sold out in a reported one second.7 Tomorrowland also offered its Global Journey packages and Brussels Airlines had 140 additional flights from 67 different cities around the world to get festival goers with 214 different nationalities to Boom, Belgium.8 Tomorrowland 2012 Tomorrowland 2014 Main Stage @ Night To celebrate the 10th anniversary of the festival, and to meet the high demand for tickets, the 2014 edition of Tomorrowland would be held over two weekends; 18–20 July and 25–27 July. The line-up for both weekends would be more or less the same. In April 2014, MTV announced that it would produce two hour-long MTV World Stage specials featuring performances from the festival (to be aired in August 2014), and that it would produce a documentary surrounding the 10th anniversary of Tomorrowland.9 On April 16, composer Hans Zimmer and Tomorrowland announced that they combined forces for the creation of a classical hymn that would premiere during the 10th anniversary edition of Tomorrowland. Veteran DJ Dave Clark, who hosted the second largest stage, believes that “a more diverse lineup that covered a wider range of underground music” was Tomorrowland 2014’s top selling point.10 360,000 people have attended Tomorrowland 2014. Tomorrowland 2015 has taken place on 24-26 July 2015 and has followed the first chapter of the new theme Melodia Editions Year No. Visitors Date Headliners Theme 2016 180.000 22, 23, 24 July The Elixir of Life 2015 180.000 24, 25 and 26 July 3 Are Legend, Afrojack, Alesso, Armin van Buuren, Axwell Λ Ingrosso, David Guetta, Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike, Hardwell, Oliver Heldens, Steve Aoki, The Symphony Of Unity, Tiësto, W&W The Secret Kingdom of Melodia 2014 360.000 18, 19,20 and 25, 26, 27 July Afrojack, Armin van Buuren, Avicii, David Guetta, Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike, Hardwell, Martin Solveig, Steve Aoki, Tiësto The Key to Happiness 2013 180.000 26, 27, 28 July Axwell, Tiësto, Armin van Buuren, Hardwell, Afrojack, David Guetta, Avicii, Steve Aoki, Nicky Romero, Sebastian Ingrosso The Arising of Life 2012 180.000 27, 28, 29 July David Guetta, Steve Aoki, Swedish House Mafia, Avicii, Afrojack, Above & Beyond, Wildstylez, Hardwell The Book of Wisdom 2011 180.000 22, 23, 24 July Faithless, 2 Many DJs, David Guetta, Swedish House Mafia, DJ Tiësto, Avicii, Paul van Dyk The Tree of Life 2010 120.000 24, 25 July David Guetta, Swedish House Mafia, DJ Chuckie, Armin van Buuren, Dada Life, Roger Sanchez Zon (Sun) 2009 90.000 25, 26 July Push, Natural Born Deejays, Sash!, Moby, Felix da Housecat, David Guetta, Paul van Dyk Masker (Mask) 2008 ca. 50.000 26, 27 July Carl Cox, David Guetta, Dr. Lektroluv, Yves V, Armin van Buuren, Felix da Housecat 2007 ca. 50.000 28, 29 July Magnus, Marco Bailey, Shameboy, Jan Van Biesen, Roger Sanchez, David Guetta, Headhunterz 2006 15.000 30 July Armin van Buuren, David Guetta, Fred Baker, Zany, Ruthless, Marco Bailey 2005 9.000 14 August Push, Armin van Buuren, Cor Fijneman, Yves Deruyter, Technoboy, Coone TomorrowWorld Main article: TomorrowWorld TomorrowWorld W and W - Tomorrowworld 2013.jpg Genre EDM Dates Final weekend of September Location(s) Chattahoochee Hills, Georgia, United States Years active 2013 - 2015 In March 20, 2013, ID&T Belgium and SFX Entertainment announced that it would begin organizing an American spin-off of Tomorrowland, known as TomorrowWorld.11 The festival is held at the Bouckaert Farm in Chattahoochee Hills, Georgia, located 48 kilometers (30 miles) southwest of Atlanta.12 The site was specifically chosen due to its resemblance to the Boom location in which Tomorrowland is traditionally held. The inaugural edition of TomorrowWorld, held 27–29 September 2013, reused the "Book of Wisdom" design used for the main stage at Tomorrowland in 2012. The festival played host to over 140,000 attendees over the weekend. TomorrowWorld brought more than music, dancing and stunning visuals to the area last year - it brought an economic boost. Officials reported TomorrowWorld 2013 brought $85.1 million into the Georgia economy, including $70 million directly to Atlanta. That $70 million matches the impact the city got from hosting the NCAA Final Four in 2013. Nearly 140,000 attended the event, and their direct expenditures added $28.7 million into the local economy in areas such as lodging, restaurants and sight-seeing, TomorrowWorld officials said. The 2014 edition of TomorrowWorld was held on 26-27–28 September 2014. The theme was "The Arising of Life," and used the volcano main stage which debuted at Tomorrowland in 2013. The festival hosted a pre-festival concert called "The Gathering" on Thursday 25 September 2014 for attendees staying in Dreamville, the camp grounds of TomorrowWorld. Over 40,000 people camped at Dreamville, selling out the basic camping option. More than 160,000 people attended TomorrowWorld 2014. In March 2, 2016, the official TomorrowWorld Facebook page announced that the festival will not be held in 2016. Tomorrowland Brasil Tomorrowland Brasil Genre EDM Dates Third weekend of April Location(s) Itu, São Paulo, Brasil Years active 2015 - present As announced on July 20, 2014, by David Guetta's streamed Tomorrowland set to Brazil, and on the Tomorrowland website, the next edition to Tomorrowland will be held on May 1-3 2015 in Itu, São Paulo. Various DJ's performed such as W&W, Hardwell, Iraj and Naveen Attygalle ,Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike, Showtek, Steve Aoki, and many more main stage performers. Some of the stage hosts were Revealed Recordings, Dim Mak, Smash The House, Q-Dance, Super You & Me and many more. The main stage again reused the "Book of Wisdom" theme. All 180,000 tickets sold out one day after being announced. Awards and nominations Year Awards Category Work Result 2012 International Dance Music Awards Best Music Event 13 Tomorrowland - Boom, Belgium Won 2013 Won 2014 Won 2015 Won 2016 Won In 2015 Tomorrowland won the inaugural award from DJ Magazine for The World's No.1 Festival. This was chosen by voters of DJ Magazine's Top 100 Clubs Poll, powered by Miller Genuine Draft. Year Awards Category Work Result 2011 Red Bull Elektropedia Awards Best Festival 14 Tomorrowland Won 2012 Won 2013 Won See also List of electronic music festivals References 1.Jump up ^ "ID&T homepage". id-t.be. Retrieved 2012-08-01. 2.Jump up ^ "The Top 12 Music Festivals in the World". Festivalfling. Retrieved 14 April 2013. 3.Jump up ^ "History - Tomorrowland - Events - Elekedia". Retrieved 14 December 2012. 4.Jump up ^ "27th Annual International Dance Music Awards Nominees and Winners". 2012-03-22. Retrieved 2012-11-30. 5.Jump up ^ "Touch the sky?". tomorrowland.be. 2012-07-19. Retrieved 2012-11-30. 6.Jump up ^ "Brussels Airlines welcomes 25 flights with visitors for Tomorrowland". Brussels Airlines. 2012-07-26. Retrieved 2012-11-30. 7.Jump up ^ "TOMORROWLAND 2013 SELLS OUT IN SECONDS… LITERALLY!". 8.Jump up ^ "Brussels Airlines brings 8,000 festival-goers to Tomorrowland". Brussels Airlines. 2013-07-25. Retrieved 2013-12-09. 9.Jump up ^ "MTV to Televise Dance Music Fest Tomorrowland". Variety. Retrieved 3 April 2014. 10.Jump up ^ Dave Clark Isn't Going to Stop Breaking Boundaries at Tomorrowland Popspoken. Retrieved on 2014-09-09. 11.Jump up ^ "SFX Purchases 75% Stake in ID&T, Announce U.S. Edition of Tomorrowland at Ultra". Billboard.com. 2013-03-21. Retrieved 2014-08-21. 12.Jump up ^ "Tomorrow World Is Coming To Atlanta". Business Insider. 2013-06-04. Retrieved 2014-08-21. 13.Jump up ^ "29th Annual International Dance Music Awards - Winter Music Conference 2014 - WMC 2014". Wintermusicconference.com. Retrieved 2014-08-21. 14.Jump up ^ "Red Bull Elektropedia | Red Bull Elektropedia". Redbullelektropedia.be. Retrieved 2014-08-21. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Tomorrowland (festival). Official website Reddit Sub Category:Music festivals established in 2005 Category:Electronic music festivals Category:Music festivals in Belgium Category:Recurring events established in 2005 Category:2005 establishments in Belgium Category:Electronic music festivals in Belgium